


Hold It

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2014 [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bandom_meme, Condoms, Don't worry not that bad, F/M, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Puppy Play, Restraint, Tails, Watersports, Waycest, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey have no secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Oh my Goddess! Another round of Bandom! I am really starting to enjoy this! ^-^
> 
> Now if I can only get over my writers block for my personal fics. *sigh*
> 
> Okay, so I took on another Mikey/Gerard fic. This one was a challenge because after I researched kinks, I realized there are some crazy fuckers out there! No seriously, i found stuff that would give you nightmares! @~@
> 
> I went for some simple ones and of course one that is pretty taboo, but I put my own spin on it. Nothing to bad, so please don't fear it.
> 
> Oh and when I goggled Kink, I actually go The Kinks just like i said in the fic. ^0^
> 
> Also the website is real. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy everyone! ^0^
> 
> Round 48 ~Kink
> 
> Prompt~Secret Kink
> 
> Pairing~Mikey/Gerard
> 
> Gerard's POV

It’s a game. At least that is what Gerard keeps telling himself. It started when Mikey was 14 and found the website.

_”Hey, Gee, come here and check this out!”_

_”What are you looking at, Mik…OH MY GOD! Is that guy…pissing on her?!”_

_”Yeah, I think so. Have you ever done something like that?”_

_”What!? Eeeww no!? Why the fuck would I want to!?”_

_”Gerard, language!”_

_”Sorry, Ma.”_

_Mikey laughed at Gerard getting in trouble and Gerard slapped him playfully in the back of the head._

_”Ow, jerk.”_

_”What kind of website are you on anyway?”_

_”Well I was looking up The Kinks for my music report in Google and I was scrolling down the websites and I saw this,<http://www.askmen.com/dating/vanessa/25_love_secrets.html.>“_

_Gerard leaned into the screen and saw the page said, ‘Top 10 Kinks for Men.’_

_”Huh, so wait…how did you get from a reputable men’s magazine to porn?”_

_”Well, when I read some of them I did not believe it so I googled it and this came up.”_

_”Okay, I can see that. Hey, what are some of the other kinks?”_

That’s how it started. He and Gerard went over the website and researched all of them and then found stranger ones. They found a few they wanted to try, but of course at 14 and 17 this was not happening. So they made a pact. When they got older they would find different people to try them out with and then talk about what they liked best.

_”It will be like a game. Something to look forward too!”_

Mikey was so excited that Gerard did not have the heart to tell him it was weird. The game did have some rules though. Nothing non-consensual, they were not rapists after all. Nothing illegal, this was a bit of a gray area of course, but they were smart boys and knew what they meant. So here they are now in their apartment, with the bulletin board that they created six years ago adding to the index cards.

”So we can add Boot Worship to the board.”

”Yup and my boots never looked so clean! I mean, she went to town on them!”

”Were they that dirty to begin with?”

”No, it’s not like I went and stomped in mud before going to the club.”

Gerard placed it on the side of the board with the things that they had done to them. Both the boy’s sides were getting pretty full now.

”We need to get a new board soon.”

”Yeah, or rewrite everything on smaller cards.”

”Yeah.”

*

*

*

It was Friday afternoon and Gerard was getting jittery. He had been watching the clock since four and it just made it worse. He had his last cigarette break already and now it was just the wait. His Yahoo notification sounded. He looked and smiled.

_**”I am sooo fucking bored. Is it five yet?”** _

Gerard typed back.

**”Almost, kiddo. What do you want for dinner tonight?”**

_**”Actually, I am eating out, but I will see you at the club I am sure.”** _

Gerard smirked when he typed his next line.

**”Is that metaphorical eating out or literal?”**

_**”Fuck you.”** _

Gerard laughed. He looked at the clock it was five past.

**”All right, see you later, bro.”**

Gerard closed his browser and powered down his computer. He grabbed his briefcase and left his office. He waved to a few co-workers and then was in the elevator on his way to Freedom.

*

*

*

The neon of the club Freedom shone brightly against the starless night. The rainbow pattern of the word let it be known that all were welcome here regardless of their rainbow of preferences. This suited both Gerard and Mikey’s needs perfectly. It meant that they could find anything that they were looking for with little concern of offending someone. On the door of the inner entrance was the motto of the club.

**”No Judgement of Any Consensual Party.”**

Plain. Simple. Perfect.

Gerard walked in and looked for Mikey but did not see him anywhere. It was still early though. He went to the bar and ordered his favorite drink. The multi colored juice filled glass arrived looking delicious as always.

”Thanks, Ray.”

”No problem, Gee. Mikey coming today?”

”Yeah, but I have not seen him yet.”

Ray went off to help another customer and Gerard relaxed and took a sip from the glass. He loved the fact that there was no alcohol here. It was not allowed. The owner, Gabe, felt it would cloud people's’ judgments and create possible non-consensual situations. There was always the worry that the club would not be popular because of it but four years later it was still thriving with a strong following as a safe place to get your kink on. That is not how Gerard would put it, but Gabe was never one for subtlety.

”Hey, baby, you’re back.”

It was the girl from last weekend. Gerard had been fascinated by her nipple piercings and figured it was a good one to cross off the list.

”Wanna play again?”

”Maybe later. I need to find my brother first.”

”I think he’s upstairs.”

”Really? I did not see him come in.”

”Oh, honey, you never would have.”

”Why not?”

”Because, sugar, he was on all fours.”

Gerard raised his eyebrows at this one.

”Will you show me?”

”Sure, honey.”

Gerard finished his juice and then allowed himself to be led upstairs. For most clubs this would have been the VIP section but Gabe did not believe in any of that shit. Instead he just made it more living room style with beanbag chairs and low tables. As they climbed the stairs the girl told him about her latest piercing.

”Why would you get that pierced?”

She shrugged her shoulders non-committaly.

”Cause I could. Want to check it out?”

”Yeah, we can do that.”

When they get to the top they see a few people scattered about. It is still early for the crowd to be up here too. Most are still dancing. Gerard spotted Mikey easily now. He was with a tall redhead in the corner. She had him on a leash and he was kneeling on the floor by her chair. Mikey was also sporting a tail. When they got closer Mikey looked up but says nothing. Gerard addressed the redhead instead.

”Oh, I was not aware he had a brother.”

”Yeah, look I don’t want to interrupt your scene, I just wanted to make sure he got here all right that’s all.”

The redhead looked at Mikey.

”You can speak.”

Gerard looked at Mikey and Mikey looked back. To the world they have not said a word, but they have had a full conversation with their eyes. Gerard smiled, satisfied, and thanked the redhead.

”Wait, I thought you wanted to talk to him?”

”I did, thank you.”

”But you never said a word.”

”I know. Have fun, Mikey, see you at home.”

Gerard walked off with the other girl and he could tell she was fully impressed. He led her to the other end of the balcony and pressed her against the railing, gently. He ran a hand over her cheek and trailed it down to her breasts where he flicked at the piercings. She moaned and he loved how sensitive he found out they were. He kept his hand going to her short skirt and then sliped it underneath, brushing lightly against her panties.

”Now about this other piercing you got…”

*

*

*

Gerard woke up in the morning and smacked his lips as he stretched his free arm out.

”Do you have to do that in my ear?”

”Sorry, Mikes.”

Gerard snuggles back into the warmth of Mikey’s back as he drapes the arm back over Mikey’s hip. It is Saturday, which means one more night at Freedom. Mikey got home first last night so he was already in bed when Gerard arrived.

_”Hey, Gee.”_

_”Hey, Mikey, how are you?”_

_”Feeling alright. Added tails and puppy play to the list.”_

_”Cool.”_

_”What about you? Wasn’t that the same girl that you were with last weekend with the nipple piercings?”_

_”Yup, she got a new one.”_

_”Where?”_

”Labia.” 

_”Dude.”_

_”I know, right?”_

_”What was it like?”_

_”Weird at first. I mean I could not avoid it when I went down on her, but it made her hypersensitive.”_

_”What about when you fucked her?”_

_”I think it would have felt better without the condom…”_

_”Gee…”_

_”Come on, Mikes, I am smarter than that.”_

_”Still you can add that one too.”_

_”Yeah, but in the morning. I just want to crash now.”_

_Mikey shifted over and made room for Gerard. Gerard stripped out of his club clothing and left them pooled on the floor. He opened the covers to climb into bed when he noticed a red stain on Mikey’s boxers._

_”Mikey…”_

_”It’s cool, Gee, the first tail we tried had the plastic chipped. It scratched me a little, on the outside. She cleaned it up properly and then we went for another tail. I liked the second one better anyway.”_

_Concern aside, he slipped into bed behind Mikey and Mikey snuggled in close._

They woke up the same way. Mikey pushed back into Gerard for more warmth, but Gerard had to piss. He drank way too much juice last night. Gerard tried to move his arms but Mikey had it trapped.

”Come on, Mikes, I gotta piss.”

”No.”

”No?”

”Yeah, no. It’s a waste of a good hard on and I want to blow you.”

”Can’t you wait till I get back?”

”Nope.”

”Well what if I piss in your mouth accidentally?”

”You won’t.”

”How can you be sure?”

”Because you know I don’t like that kink.”

”I hate your logic before coffee.”

”Yeah, but you love my blow jobs. “

”I do, but…”

Mikey rolled over and looked at Gerard. Gerard sighed and rolled onto his back. Mikey smiled with that one smile that was only reserved for Gerard. Gerard brought his hands back and placed them behind his head and settled in. Mikey shimmied down and removed his boxers. He discarded them along with his own and then made himself comfortable between Gerard’s legs. Gerard felt his bladder complain but he took a deep breath in and tried to think of something else. Of course this was not hard with Mikey trailing his fingers lightly up and down Gerard’s thighs. Mikey liked to take his time so Gerard knew he was not going anywhere. For the first 20 minutes he went nowhere near Gerard’s cock. He played with his outer and inner thighs. He worked his way down and tongued and squeezed his balls. Gerard was whimpering because it was all just teasing moves. This was one of the secret kinks that Mikey found out on his own. Once he did, he loved to exploit it.

”Mikey, please…”

”Just a little longer, Gee, you can handle it.”

Gerard knew he could. It was the building of delicious pain. After another 10 minutes Mikey finally brought his mouth down and made contact with Gerard’s cock. Gerard made a strangled noise that made Mikey smile around the shaft as he dipped lower and lower till his nose was nestled into his crotch. He then created an amazing vacuum with his lips and slowly moved his way back up. Gerard could feel the skin of his shaft taut and thin as it was strained by Mikey’s lips. When Mikey got back to the head he pulled as hard as he could till Gerard cried out that he was close. Then he popped off and leaned on Gerard’s stomach, putting pressure in just the right place.

”How ya doing, Gee?”

”*groan* I was alright till you fucking leaned on me.”

The pressure returned, but now it was magnified with how close he was to cumming.

”Mikey, please, I need to…”

”No you don’t. You can handle it.”

”I can’t, Mikey! I really can’t!”

Tears were streaming down his face now. Mikey crawled up and licked them off his cheeks.

”Awww, poor baby. Would it be better if I fucked you instead?”

”God, no, Mikey, that would make it worse!”

”Okay then.”

Mikey scooted back down on Gerard and resumed sucking on his cock. He sucked hard and fast and Gerard slammed his eyes closed and fisted the sheets. It was all too good and too much. Then he felt Mikey come back off and then heard the faint telltale crinkle and then the smooth feel of latex along with Mikey’s mouth return. Once Mikey had the condom on he came back up and then crawled up onto Gerard’s lap again. Once again he pressed on Gerard’s bladder.

”Ready, Gee?”

”Mikey, seriously, I’m not going to be able to ahhhhhhhhh!”

Gerard words were lost by Mikey slamming himself down onto his cock in one swift move.

”FUCK!”

This time Mikey cried out as he rode Gerard hard and fast. Gerard reached out and grabbed Mikey’s hips and Mikey placed his hands on Gerard’s stomach and leaned in hard.

”Fuck, Gee, feel so fucking good. Would love to do this without the condom one day.”

”*pant pant* Maybe we can go and get checked, oh God, on on on a weekend and just say fuck the club and, oh shit, stay home.”

”Mmmm, I would like that.”

No more words were used after that. Neither man was able to talk. Gerard grabbed Mikey and flipped him on his back so that Mikey could not push on his stomach anymore. Gerard pounded into him while holding Mikey’s wrists above his head because that was one of Mikey’s favorite kinks. With his other hand he grabbed Mikey’s cock and started to jerk it.

”Gee, harder, push harder!”

Gerard leaned harder on Mikey’s wrists and pressed his nails into the delicate skin. He felt it slick up and knew that he had broken through. He looked up quickly but realized the wound was not that bad.

”Ah ah ah, so fucking close, Gee, please!”

Gerard jerked him faster at the thought of being able to fuck Mikey without a condom. His hand slipped off of Mikey’s wrist as he grabbed the headboard and, with a roar, came pushing Mikey’s head into wood. Mikey took the opportunity to grab Gerard hard on his hips and squeeze. Gerard cried out more and could hold it no longer. He pulled out of Mikey quickly and filled and over flowed the condom with piss.

”Fuck fuck fuck, holy fuck!”

Mikey leaned up on his elbows, panting.

”See, Gee, I told you that you could hold it.”


End file.
